Busted
by ravenroses
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash get tangled up with GCPD when a fight gets out of hand.


The battle was dragging on. Robin had grown bored long ago but he was still a part of it. He didn't want to leave Kid Flash hanging to fight it himself.

"Shall we try to end this?" he asked his friend.

Kid Flash hit the brakes and slid to a stop a few feet behind the robot creature they were fighting. He straightened up and gave Robin the thumbs up sign as an okay. Robin nodded back to acknowledge it.

"It should be… this one," Robin tugged what should have been a lasso from his belt to tie up the robot.

He threw it at the robot. It didn't break open when it was supposed to and the robot swatted it away. It spun toward Kid Flash, who ducked to avoid getting hit. He heard it open overhead.

"What the?" a male voice said off to the side.

Robin's eyes grew wide, "Uh oh."

Kid Flash turned for a second to see what had happened. It seemed someone else had been behind him who was now probably tied up. He shifted his focus back to the robot creature and went to charge it. The robot jumped to avoid the attack and was down the sidewalk before Kid Flash could connect.

Robin was going to chase after the fight when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Hey, wait," he said, "I have to finish this before anyone else gets hurt."

"Lucky for you my partner was here and I'm only really annoyed."

Robin glanced over his shoulder to see Commissioner Gordon looking very angry. He sighed, slightly defeated.

Wally came running back up and skidded to a halt next to the cop and his friend. "Hey, Rob, what's going on? The robot's getting away."

Robin let out a nervous laugh and pointed at the cop who still had a hand on him.

"Dude, way to be off with your aim," he said, not trying to be sarcastic or mean, just stating a fact.

"Sorry, Commissioner. It won't happen again," Robin tried.

The policeman shook his head, "Not this time. We're taking you in for assaulting an officer of the law."

"What?"

"You can't do that!" Wally said.

"It's happened one too many times with you kids. You're not getting away so easily anymore." Officer Gordon began to pull on Robin's arms to get his hands behind his back. He motioned to his partner to hand him handcuffs. He slapped them on Robin's wrist. "It'll only be for the night," he said while checking the handcuffs.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? You can't take him in because you got in the way of our fight."

"Do you want to be taken in too, Kid?"

"KF, shut up," Robin tried.

"No. You didn't do anything. He shouldn't be arresting you or anything."

"What do you know about the law," Gordon's partner said.

"I'm only a superhero. You think I'd know some of that stuff," he said with an eye roll.

Gordon started to push Robin toward the squad car, "Keep talking, Kid, and you can join your friend."

"That's ridiculous. Why would you arrest someone who's helping you guys do your job anyway?"

"That's it. I've had enough of your mouth," Gordon's partner said.

"KF, get out of here and shut up," Robin grumbled.

"Dude, I'm not leaving you."

Gordon managed to get Robin in the car without much of a struggle. He kept yelling back at his friend to get him to shut his mouth, but Wally wouldn't listen. The second cop was pulling out another pair of handcuffs to use on the speedster. As he cuffed the kid, Wally wouldn't stop talking. Then he shoved him into the car with Robin and drove them off to the station.

Kid Flash and Robin were led down a hall that had a total of four cells. They had to wait between booking and entering the holding cell for the police to move people around. Gordon requested a cell only for the two heroes in order to prevent a riot. That didn't stop the calls they heard as they walked by.

"The Boy Wonder, here? What happened? Batman cut you off or something?"

"I thought you were fast, Kid. Couldn't even run from the fuzz?"

The boys entered their cell silently. Wally was too annoyed with how they wound up in this situation and Robin was too far into his own head to even care. The cuffs were removed and the cell door shut.

Wally stayed standing near the bars. He grabbed one with each hand and peered around, "Well this is becoming an interesting night. Don't think Uncle Barry will want to bail us out of this."

He turned to look back at Robin, who had taken a seat on the cell's bench. The younger boy looked dejected. Wally leaned against the bars and crossed his arms.

"What's up? This isn't so bad. Annoying, but we could be in a worse situation."

Robin glanced up at him and then looked back down. He sat hunched over, his hands dangling between his legs. His head hung pretty low.

Wally was very concerned now. He moved away from the bars to approach his friend. He went to reach out and grab Robin's shoulder but changed his mind. His hand swung up and he scratched the back of his head.

"C'mon, man, you can tell me anything. I know jail sucks but we're here and there was no way I was letting you take the fall all by yourself."

Robin muttered something in reply. It was almost a whisper. Wally squatted down in front of him. He turned his ear closer, "One more time, Rob."

Robin picked up his head slightly, "Jail isn't bothering me at all. But _he's_ going to freak when he finds out where I am."

Wally stood up, "Oh. You mean Bats?" He sat down next to him, "I don't think he'll be too upset."

Robin looked up and spoke in a quiet tone, "That's the thing: he is serious about _everything_. He won't say or do anything about it but I know he'll be disappointed when he finds out. That's even worse."

The speedster nodded. He couldn't relate to him at all. His uncle would be angry, and maybe yell. That or he'd understand what happened and just accept the fact that his nephew got arrested. He was prepared for either of those. But he knew Batman was something else entirely. The dark knight was not to be crossed in any way and this probably fell under the umbrella of disappointment.

"You can just tell him it was my fault. Anyone would believe that."

Robin shook his head, "He'd know I was lying. Gordon might have told him the whole story already."

Wally didn't say anything. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. He had no idea what to say to comfort him. He also figured his friend might want to think it through himself. Robin was a solitary person when it came to his own issues.

The next few hours passed mostly in silence. There were times Wally wanted to say something but didn't. He pulled a snack out of the compartment in his sleeve. He split it in half and offered half over. Robin refused it so he snacked on the rest himself.

Commissioner Gordon walked by their cell with another criminal in his hands. He put the guy in the next cell and closed the door. On his way back, he stopped in front of the teenaged heroes' cell. He still had keys in his hand and used them to unlock the door.

"You've been here long enough. Just watch where you throw things next time."

"C'mon, Rob," Wally said. He stood up and looked down at the younger boy. He hadn't moved. "Hiding in here won't make anything better," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Finally he looked up, "Yeah, well I won't be of much help out there either."

Wally glanced over at Gordon. The older man shook his head and moved away from the door. The speedster looked back. He took a deep breath to keep his own emotions in check.

"Dude, you're a great hero. You're part of a team and you worked with Batman for how long now? I think one little screw up won't tarnish your entire record. And if it does, maybe Batman needs to calm down. It's not your fault." Robin didn't say anything in reply. He broke eye contact though. "Fine," Wally started, "I'll leave you here. If you want, I'll see you back at the cave."

He began to walk out of the cell. As soon as he was in view of the others who were locked up, the taunts and name calling started again. He ignored them and kept walking. He couldn't help but flinch when someone called him something especially vulgar.

Robin looked up when the name calling started. At that last one, he was up and out of the cell.

"Who was that?" he demanded. No one responded but they laughed. He approached the nearest cell and grabbed the guy standing closest to the bars. He pulled him into the bars hard, "Want to say that again?"

The guy held up his hands, "It wasn't me!"

"Hey, let him go. He's not worth another night here," Wally said, stepping up to pry off Robin's hand.

Gordon motioned for them to follow him out to the front. Once outside of the station, the speedster turned to the younger boy, "Feeling better?"

"Only a little."

Wally opened his mouth to say something and was cut off when the ground began to shake under their feet. Both boys looked up and around at their surroundings. It seemed to be come from down the street. As luck would have it, the robot from earlier was still stomping around on the streets of Gotham. The two looked at each other.

"Round two?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin had his mischievous grin plastered on his face again and a couple exploding discs already in hand, "Round two."

Robin shot up and away to the rooftops and Kid Flash took off down the street in the blink of an eye to take on the menace that had landed them in jail in the first place. Taking extra care not to wrap up any civilians in their fight for justice once again.


End file.
